


Своё возвращается всегда

by Ryudomira



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, перечитано трезвым, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Любовь настолько всеобъемлющее чувство, что перед собственным носом её можно запросто и не заметить.





	Своё возвращается всегда

Минди двенадцать, и Дейв пересекается с ней как со стихийным бедствием – чёрта с два увернёшься. Ничего подобного он и представить себе не мог. Безжалостная и пугающе циничная, ведущая себя совсем не по-детски – кое-кому был нужен не ребёнок, а напарник по убийствам.

Дейв считает, что Папане нужно лечиться.

Маска опасная штука. Прикрывая лицо, она обнажает суть. Минди слишком долго её носила, и теперь она настоящая настолько, что вовсе не кажется реальным человеком. 

Остальной мир окончательно блекнет.

Года пролетают неделями, отдельные часы тянутся месяцами. Они учатся в одной школе, болтают в интернете о пустяках и переглядываются именно так, как и положено доверяющим друг другу соучастникам массовых убийств – ну или настоящим друзьям. Иногда Минди заявляется на завтрак, встрёпанная и сосредоточенная после пробежки, сама готовит себе яичницу и принимает душ перед школой. Несколько неловких разговоров о не по годам развитых девятиклассницах с отцом, и кажется тот понимает правильно - они друзья без привилегий. Далеко не несколько пошлых намёков от приятелей по безделью, которые каким-то непонятным образом затесались к нему в друзья – когда Минди присоединяется к их компании юных мудаков вечерами, и просто отлично вписывается со своим чёрным юмором.

Всё... очень нормально.

А потом снова появляется смысл – то, что важнее их самих, их слабостей и страхов, и время почти невыносимо ускоряет бег, и Минди _целует_ его. Так странно, абсурдно и дико. Дейв торопливо отвечает, только сейчас понимая, как давно этого хотел. Это оно – обещание вернуться, к нему и за ним?

Кто-то, благодаря кому узнаешь самого себя. Кто-то, к кому придёшь в отчаянии.

А может быть это прощание?

Он старается быть собой без надежды на безнаказанность. Маска... Она остаётся для особых случаев. Таких, за которые можно получить несколько пожизненных сроков сразу.

Минди семнадцать. Дейв тренируется в её доме и терпеливо ждёт. Внимательно следит за новостями, особенно за сообщениями о массовых убийствах плохих парней. Минди путешествует, нигде надолго не задерживаясь. Кажется, всё хорошо. 

Минди восемнадцать. Дейв тренируется. Новостей нет, и в груди поселяется предательская тяжесть. Когда удаётся, он остаётся в пустом доме допоздна. И вроде бы плохих новостей нет, но он уже два года не видел самого близкого близкого человека. 

Минди девятнадцать. Когда в очередной раз Дейв возвращается в её дом, его встречает кружка какао с маршмэллоу на столе и полузабытое ощущение чужого присутствия за спиной.

Её не было рядом больше трёх лет. Она жива.

Облегчение захлёстывает с головой:

– Твой Робин очень соскучился по тебе, Минди.


End file.
